Le combat n'est pas encore terminé
by DrDanaScully
Summary: Que c’estil passé après la fuite de Mulder et de Scully ? Comment cela vatil ce terminer ? ONE SHOT


Situation : cela ce passe après la saison 9  
Résumer : Que c'est-il passé après la fuite de Mulder et de Scully ? Comment cela va-t-il ce terminer ?  
Spoiler : le dernier épisode : « La vérité ».  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de la série appartiennent à Chris Carter, mais cette histoire est ma propriété.

* * *

** Le combat n'est pas encore terminé... **

Mulder avait attendu que Scully s'endorme. Il l'avait recouverte de la couverture et c'était approché de la fenêtre.

Il avait veillé toute la nuit.

9.01 AM

Scully est entrain de se réveiller et Mulder arrive avec un plateau.

Mulder : (d'un ton joyeux) Bon appétit !

Scully : (c'était relevée et le regardait) Tu as l'air exténué ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fabriqué cette nuit Mulder ?

Mulder : (posant le plateau sur la table de nuit) J'ai vérifié que personne ne nous surveillait.

Scully : (après un longue gorgée de jus d'orange) On ne peut pas continuer a nous caché Mulder ! Il faut faire quelque chose !

Mulder : (d'un ton très calme) C'est moi qu'ils veulent. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose…

Scully : (parlant très bas) Moi non plus je ne veux pas qu'ils te fassent de mal. (élevant la voix) Mais si Reyes, Doggett, Skinner, moi et même Kersh t'avons sorti de là ce n'est pas pour que tu y retournes !

Sur ce, ils finirent leur petit déjeuner.

Pendant ce temps là, au camp de base militaire

0.25 AM

Le soir de la fuite de Mulder et Scully, les militaires avaient réussi à rattrapé Monica (Reyes), John (Doggett) et Skinner. Ils les avaient enfermés dans des pièces séparées et procédaient à des interrogatoires. Un coup de feu avait retentit du côté de Skinner. On lui avait tiré dans la jambe et on pouvait entendre ces gémissements de douleur. Skinner était par terre recroqueviller sur sa jambe brisée.

Le soldat : (d'un ton énervé) Ça fait mal, hein ? T'as intérêt à parler où je t'éclate l'autre ! C'est compris ?

Skinner : (d'un ton résolut) Aller vous faire foutre ! Je ne dirai rien ! C'est compris ?

Des jours passèrent et personne n'avait encore rien dit. Skinner avait poussé le garde à bout. Un matin, des soldats virent le chercher. On allait l'exécuter et John et Monica seraient présents.

Piscine du motel de Mulder et Scully

Une semaine après leur fuite

4.11 PM

Mulder se baigne dans la piscine et Scully est étendue sur une chaise longue et li un magazine. Mulder s'adosse au bord de la piscine et lance à Scully : Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas te baigner ? J'aimerais voir quel effet ça fait de te voir en maillot de bain plutôt qu'en tailleur !

Scully : Une minute et j'arrive…

Petit problème, comme vous le savez, quand on fuit on n'a pas le temps de faire ses bagages. Scully n'a donc pas de maillot de bain ! Un regard furtif lui permet de voir qu'il n'y a personne aux alentours. Mulder, lui, observe Scully se dénuder ENTIEREMENT devant lui et entrer dans l'eau.

Elle s'approche de lui et lui demande d'un ton moqueur : Cela fait plus d'effet qu'un simple magazine pornographique je crois ?

Mulder ne sait quoi répondre. Scully nue avec lui, dans une piscine où n'importe qui peut surgir à n'importe quel moment ! Ils restèrent longuement dans l'eau à nager (mais il ne firent pas l'amour, patiente les gars !).

Après le dîner, Mulder et Scully entre dans la chambre. A peine entrer dans la chambre, la vitre se brise et un trou probablement causé par une balle se fait apparaître.

Mulder : (le souffle court) Scully… Scully j'ai mal…

Il s'écroula. Scully le traîna péniblement jusqu'au lit et l'allongeât.

Scully : (effrayée) Mulder ? Mulder tu m'entends ?

Elle remarqua une blessure au niveau de l'estomac et y apposa plusieurs compresses.

Scully : Mulder ? Réveille toi ! Ils nous ont retrouvé ! Il faut partir d'ici !

Mulder : Merde ! Aide-moi à me lever et allons jusqu'à la voiture !

Ils roulèrent plus de cinq cent kilomètre avant de s'arrêter.

Scully : Fais voir ta blessure… Il faut te conduire à un hôpital !

Mulder : Non ! Ils vont nous retrouver !

Scully : On a pas le choix Mulder ! Tu vas mourir !

Scully allongeât Mulder sur la banquette arrière et pris le volant.

Hôpital

Deux jours plus tard

4.06 AM

Mulder se réveilla. Le réveil affichait 4h06 AM. Scully était là. Elle était assise à côté de son lit et lui tenait la main droite sur laquelle elle avait appuyé sa tête. Il commença à lui caresser les cheveux, mais elle ne se réveilla pas. Il se rendormît. Quand il se réveilla Scully était toujours là et elle tenait un journal quel lisait.

Scully : (mettant fin à sa lecture et repliant le journal) Comment tu te sens ?

Mulder : Mieux, et toi ?

Scully : Çà va. On a retrouvé le corps de Skinner non loin d'un camp de base militaire.

Mulder : Une enquête a-t-elle été ouverte ?

Scully : Non et aucune autopsie n'a été faite. C'est incroyable ! Peut-être qu'ils détiennent Manica et John ? Que pouvons-nous faire ?

Après une bonne heure de discussion, Scully laissa Mulder se reposer. Elle alla se faire un café. Mais qu'allons-nous faire ? pensa-t-elle. Elle décida d'aller chercher Monica et John. Elle écrivît un mot à Mulder quel donna à son infirmière pour quel lui donne à son réveil.

Deux jours plus tard

5.32 PM

Mulder : Savez-vous où est Scully ? Je ne l'ai plus vue depuis deux jours…

Infirmière : J'avais oublier ! Elle vous à laisser un mot.

Mulder lu le mot de Scully.

Mulder : Mais où est-elle ?

Infirmière : Chambre 405 avec une certaine Reyes…

Mulder : (dans ses pensée et tout bas) Reyes… ?

Chambre 405

5.46 PM

Arrivé dans la chambre 405, Mulder s'approcha de Scully et se mît à lui caresser les cheveux. Elle se réveilla peut à peut…

Scully : (d'une toute petite voix) Mulder… ? (se redressant et le serrant très fort contre elle) Mulder comme tu m'as manqué !

Mulder : (se relachant de l'étreinte de Scully) Que c'est-il passé ?

Scully : (toujours de sa petite voix) Je suis allée au camp militaire et grâce à mes compétences de médecin, j'ai réussi à entrer. Monica et John étaient dans un sal état. Au bout d'un jour, j'ai essayé de les faire sortir. On avait fuis… Mais ils nous on rattrapés…

Mulder : Et Doggett dans tout ça ?

Monica : (sanglotant) Il s'est sacrifiés pour nous, pour moi.

Monica venait de ce réveiller.

Monica : On a réussi John et moi…

Mulder : Réussi quoi ?

Scully : A nous libérer ! Nous sommes libres Mulder !

Monica : Demain sur CNN, ils vont dévoilés la vérité au grand public !

Scully : Ton rêve va se réaliser Mulder ! La vérité !

Après leur sortie de l'hôpital, Mulder reconduisît Monica chez elle. Puis, ils s'arrêtèrent sur une plage.

Mulder : Je voulais te dire Scully… Depuis toutes ces années qu'on se connaît tous ce qu'on à vécu ensemble…

Scully : Oui Mulder ?

Mulder : (sortant une petite boite de sa poche et l'ouvrant) Scully, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Scully : Oh Mulder…

Mulder : Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas ?

Scully : Si, si ! Mais bien sur que si ! C'est que ça fait tellement longtemps que j'attends que tu me le demandes ! Je veux bien devenir ta femme…

Ils se marièrent en toute simplicité. Ils prirent une chambre dans un hôtel cinq (je dis bien cinq) étoiles.

La suite vous l'imaginez. Mais le plus beau est arrivé neuf mois plus tard, une petite fille qu'ils appelèrent Marina.

Un an plus tard, ils eurent encore une fille qu'ils appelèrent Elisabeth. Et encore un ans après, un petit garçon qu'ils appelèrent John, en l'honneur et pour la mémoire de Doggett.

Et comme dans toutes les merveilleuses histoires, ils vécurent heureux, ensemble, tous les cinq et Dana et Fox ne furent jamais séparés…

**oo00 FIN 00oo**

* * *

Bon, c'est un peu fleur bleue mais c'est ma première fic ! Soyez indulgent ! 


End file.
